


Voices

by Despairic



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Toko Lore, You really need to read the description to know whats going on, read the description, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: C-Can you imagine hearing your own voice throughout your head.. B-But not having control over what it says.?
Kudos: 6





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hewwo!
> 
> To kick things off, let me say that this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE I create for Toko back like last summer. I was going through my docs and found them all and was like, wtf, why not post them? 
> 
> I remember bits and pieces about this AU, and the main piece was I followed Toko and Genocider's backstory and practically made one my own. None of this is canon, only a few pieces here and there, but I gave them a darker backstory than what they already have. 
> 
> One thing I want to make super clear is that, when it comes to writing a character that suffers with a mental disorder as severe as her own, I won't ever write someone if I don't know what the fuck I'm talking about.  
> Personally, I suffer from Dissociative Identity Disorder, so writing Toko and Genocider is rather a walk in the park for me because I can understand better what can trigger shifts and such, so I do well to make her shifts far more realistic in this AU. From what I know, and experience with myself and one other I know that has the same disorder I suffer from, is that shifts are triggered by certain things. I don't know how the fuck sneezing ties into Genocider Syo coming about, so I was always skeptical and not too on board with it.   
> You'll come to see that in this short, she does sneeze to shift, but the only reason this happens is because she's having a mental break while this occurs. 
> 
> Another major thing is that you're gonna hear something about Toko having a brother. Hi, Alternate Universe elements again. I made Toko have an older brother who's a sleezebag and it would add a lot to her trauma and why Genocider loves to only target males. Both of my shifts also have a hatred towards men due to similar trauma that I put Toko through in this AU. In order to be able to present it better, I had to make a lot of adjustments to her backstory and just wound up rewriting the whole fucking thing. 
> 
> Genocider is also kinda different! I based her off of both of my personalities that I personally have so I can write her better, and not a good thing, but this Toko is practically self-insert for me. (People who boast and act like kinning a mentally ill character kinda make me sick to my stomach, so it's not like I'm boasting about it. I just relate to her character due to suffering from the same mental illness, being a writer (hopefully an aspiring author), and literally being a social recluse. Only difference between us is I don't stutter unless I'm super duper nervous and under pressure, half the time I just go mute against my will instead. 
> 
> If you're super interested in this AU, I believe I have two other stories and you'll be able to see them from my account. :) 
> 
> The trigger warnings for this story are pretty much just mentions of rape/non-con and mentions of self inflicted wounds.
> 
> Enjoy~!  
> ~Chandler

It was inevitable.. It always seemed like it was meant to be like that. She couldn't understand it, no matter how hard she tried to grasp the concept. Despite her intellect, the thoughts lost her each and every time.

"I-I can't stop this.."

The mirror before her taunted her. She swore she could see the imprint of the red eyes they had caught in the police reports..

_H-Her..? A k-killer..?_

Her head shook at the thought, her body shaking as she looked away from the mirror. Toko could feel her body breaking by the second as she tried to manage the feelings coursing through her veins. It was hard to comprehend, hard to understand.. _W-Was this her punishment..? Is this what her parents had meant by "The Ultimate Punishment"..?_

"N-No.. That's stupid! D-Don't be stupid! Y-You're not stupid! We-WE'RE intelligent!"

Right then, her eyes widened, grey eyes brightening with fear as she turned around to look back in the mirror. For a moment she heard her voice echo throughout her head..

_C-Can you imagine hearing your own voice throughout your head.. B-But not having control over what it says.?_

It terrified the literate girl to no end. She was burning to the touch, her body trembling as she lowered her head. This is how it was going to be.. There was no denying it now.

**~Embrace it, why don't you?? Maybe you'll come to love itt, love _meee!_**

A small whisper on the wind, and she shook her head instantly, fear running through her system rampantly.

**~I'll take care of them, don't you worry your pretty little head about that.**

The intensity came over her like a tidal wave. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head as they closed, the sneeze wracking her body like a hurricane.

"And just like that...."

Slowly, she picked her head up. Normal dull lavender eyes overtaken by a fierce scarlet red. With her tongue lulling out of her mouth, sharp fangs pressed against the muscle, her laughter sounding throughout her room as the glint of pure silver ran across her body like a mark. In the end, that's all it was. A mark. She was owned. Toko knew that well. The rip in her skirt would serve as a harsh reminder for what the world had put her through. Blood slid down her thigh from the clean cuts. Symbols carved into her skin like a mantra as she grinned at herself in the mirror. The all too familiar serial killer stood before her, staring at a scared image of a girl stuck in the reflection of the mirror. 

"I think it's time we teach Damian a lessonnn. Cute idiotic siblings don't deserve to live. Nonetheless touch us like meat. KYAHAHAHAHA MEAT? HOW ABOUT WE CHOP HIS OFF?

Terror ran through her body as she placed her hand against the mirror, slamming against it as if it would break the reality she had fallen into. Screams tore throughout the house, the slice of scissors in the air..

_I-It was inevitable after all.._

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Time:
> 
> Start Time:   
> 3:30 PM
> 
> End Time:   
> 3:44 PM


End file.
